You, Me and the Beat
|artist = |year = 2015 |from = show |tvfilm = |dg = Female |image = |mode = Solo |effort = |nogm = 1 |pc = Purple |pictos = 86 |gc = Golden |lc = White |perf = Justice Domingo Background Dancers Mitchell Fabella Nathan Maas |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s }}"You, Me and the Beat" by from Disney's is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer featured in the routine is a teenage girl who resembles Liv from the show. She has black frizzy hair. Also, she is wearing a blue dress that has a V-neck. She sports a pair of blue tap shoes with white buckles. Background Like in the show s episode the song derives from, the background takes place inside a barnhouse. On the right is a small haybale that serves as a platform. Other haybales are scatters around the wooden floor. Wooden wheels hang from the top of the ceiling. There are also wooden beams that hold the barnhouse s structure. Two orange lamps hand from two of the beams. There are some lights that shine music note symbols on the door at the back, The treble clef light shines neon pink, white the other notes flash a light blue. At the chorus, multiple white spotlights shine some flower symbols on the floor. Two bright pink lights flash rapidly from the roof, illuminating the barnhouse, too. There are three spotlights that shine on all of the dancers; a blue spotlight shines on the main dancer, while two yellow spotlights shines on two male background dancers. They both wear a light blue shirt, a pair of black pants with a black belt, and a pair of black dress shoes. One dancer has short auburn hair, while the other has short black hair. Gold Moves This routine has one Gold Move. Gold Move: Throw your arms up in the air. YouMeAndTheBeatGM.png|Gold Move Unknown-44.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * This is the first routine in the Kids series in which the backup dancers are both at the right of the main coach instead of being at both sides of him/her. ** This is also one of the routines with the closest zooming, along with Happy, I Love It, and '' Why Oh Why. *** This is also the only routine in the series to zoom from above instead of from forward. * This is the only song from ''Liv & Maddie where none of the dancers are portrayed by Sophie Reynolds. * The bridge and final chorus have been removed in the game. ** The episode where appeared in ("New Year's Eve-a-Rooney") does not include the second verse and chorus, but does include the bridge and final chorus. Gallery YouMeAndTheBeat.png|No HUD gameplay screenshot You_Me_and_the_Beat_JDDP2_menu.jpeg|''You, Me and the Beat'' on the menu You_Me_and_the_Beat_Coach_Selection_screen.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos You, Me and the Beat – Liv and Maddie – Disney Channel Official Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_–_Liv_and_Maddie_–_You,_Me_and_the_Beat_-_Official_US You, Me and the Beat - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Justice Domingo Category:Shortened Songs Category:Nathan Maas Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Mitchell Fabella Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs by Dove Cameron